The Only One
by lilly-rain
Summary: He was the only one, but she had never really known it...and now, years later, they meet again, will she miss her chance because of fear?
1. Chapter 1

Summer's POV

"You know, in the end, things are supposed to turn out right. But right now I don't know if I believe that anymore. Maybe a happy ending wasn't destined for me, or maybe I just totally messed it up, I'm not so sure which. All I know is that I've made a big mistake and now I'm sitting huddled in a corner trying to sort out in my mind, how I can make things better. Well you know what, I cant" She sighed from the many thoughts running through her mind. "I cant…."

BEEP BEEP BEEP….

"Summer! Time for school honey!"

"mum…." Summer pulled herself out of bed and stumbled almost painfully to her bathroom, having just kicked her toe on her desk leg.

"Now Summer! Its your graduation day remember?" That of which was correct. Since School Of Rock began back in the 5th grade, Summer had slowly become slacker in her day to day school routine, though she was still the annoying little know-it-all as ever, she had still toned down on her preppy-ness teachers pet act and no longer grade-grubbed.

"fine, I'm up ok?" Summer groaned inwardly at her mum's words. Sure she had changed, but school seemed to be the only place these days where she fit right in. For some reason the band discarded her more then usual these days. Alicia had a strong disliking towards her and Freddy often picked on her or tormented her. Her only worthwhile reason for going to band practice was it was good for her ego; well that and she had a slight crush on Zack. But that she would never tell anyone.

She looked up drowsily into the mirror and almost shrieked when she saw her half dead reflection "oh no…." again she groaned and looked at the clock. She had an hour to get ready, which for summer was not enough time. So she quickly jumped in the shower and relaxed into the warm water. She washed her hair smoothly and took in the intoxicating smell of her strawberry shampoo. While she took her usual day-to-day routine of bathing she couldn't help but think about why she was how she was.

She wished in turn she were like Katie. All the guys loved her. She was pretty with her shoulder length amber hair, cool because of her band status, had a nice body from where all the boys were concerned, and she didn't care about how she looked in the morning or wether half the student body population was totally in love with her. But the part Summer admired most about Katie was that everyone loved her. The word hate couldn't even be associated with her.

Then there was Zack. Zack hadn't changed much. He was still quiet and shy but even though he didn't talk much, he seemed to confide in Summer, and his best friend Freddy most. Zack was also quite popular in the rock world now. He's 18 years old and he's already better then Jimmy Hendrix, what else could you expect. He's also popular at school but even then instead of hanging out with Freddy and the other rebels or Katie's boyfriend Ric and his jock buddies, he hangs out with me, just plain, insufferable nerdy little me. So I guess you see why I took such a liking towards him. When it's just us together at lunch, if he wasn't leaning against my shoulder, I would float away. But what makes it the worse possible crush is that he's my best friend and he would never see me.

'He's the only boy I've ever truly loved, and as a self obsessed girl, I know It's not a big deal since I'm only 18, but he's my one true love' She sighed to herself, she knew it was true. She had never been more certain about anything in her whole life.

Then there was Freddy. He got on her nerves too often to count, she hated how he could make her feel so low and ugly. She used to cry over his words, even though they were only meant to tease her, not to hurt her. But these days she wasn't sad. All those years of crying lead her to the most perfect boy she could ever wish for. But Freddy still existed. He was the scourge in her life, the one thing that tormented her very existence.

She turned off the tap and grabbed her towel wrapping it around herself. She wiped away some of the mist on the mirror and looked at her reflection and sighed with ease.

"it all ends today" she said quietly to herself. "All of it" she looked down then turned her head away then left the room without a second glance at herself.

Summer stood with her mum outside the school, just talking to her family that decided to come, which was only her elder brother Martin and her auntie Dinie.

She sighed with happiness when her brother hugged her.

"Sum, you did it" He smiled widely

"Couldn't have done it without you all" she smiled lightly. Her family was always there for her. Her brother mostly, He was 4 years older and even though he used to rip the heads off her dolls and hide her stuff, he would always protect her and be there for her willingly.

"Hey Summer!" Summer turned around quickly at the person who shouted out to her. Then began to laugh at the sight of Zack giving a wild Katie a piggy-back. Summer walked up to them and Katie jumped off Zack and hugged her happily.

"Schools out!!!" Katie squealed with joy. Summer smiled lightly over her shoulder. She looked up at Zack; he seemed to be talking to someone behind him. But when Zack moved she knew right away who it was.

"Katie" Freddy pulled Katie into an intimate hug. Katie and Freddy had been dating on and off for the past four years, and even know, now that they're both in a relationship the two still seem to be pretty close, perhaps on an intimate level.

He looked over her shoulder at me. I was ready for whatever he had to shoot at me. But the weird thing is, I saw something in his eyes. Not hatred or carelessness, not even bored, but he looked back at me, for once his stare was soft, and I hadn't eve noticed that my features had softened. The two broke apart and Freddy walked up to me, while the other two said their congratulations.

"Hey Tink" He said lightly, his face showed some sort of emotion, but still no smile, smirk or frown.

"Hey Freddy" She sighed, and turned to face the ground. She suddenly became all nervous.

"Well, umm congratulations I guess" he sighed and looked down too. She looked up at him and he turned his head up. They met eyes for a moment, puzzlement on Summers face. "Hey Tink, could you sign my yearbook? You know, for the memories an' all" He laughed slightly.

She looked at him with surprise but nodded her head without thought of their relationship with each other. She took the pen from his hand, brushing it lightly, she felt a small-warmth within her, but she discarded the thought and wrote a little goodbye note.

_Happiness is your past, present and future,_

_You only need to see it to be content with your life._

_Cherish these last moments and embrace the future,_

_And Freddy… Seize the day._

_Love Summer_

Freddy read it, then looked back up at her. He smiled slightly, just enough for summer to see, without anyone else to notice. "Thanks" he sighed. "Want me to sign yours?" he asked quietly.

"If you..." She began but was cut off by Shelly his girlfriend, squealing and hugging him playfully. He laughed and tried to pry her off him, but she clung to his body, and pulled him away leaving summer standing their alone watching after him and in a way, sad, lest she ever admit it.


	2. Chapter 2

Present Day 

'Graduation day, it does seem so long ago now. I realised a few things that day. One: You should never doubt yourself, in the end things happen for a reason. Two: happiness isn't too good to be true and three: hatred is just a cool façade in which sometimes people live.'

Past: Summer's POV 

'Freddy Jones, the bane of my very existence was actually civil to me' Summer sighed as she turned from Freddy's retreating back. She knew where they were headed and it sickened her something severe.

Summer began to head towards her car where her family was already headed when she felt a soft yank on her arm.

"Now where do you think your going!?" she turned to see a wide grin spread over Zack's face. "You hadn't even said bye to me yet" She couldn't help but smile at his fake pout, she turned her head down to look at her toes feeling a blush arise light on her cheeks.

"Sorry, I was just…" she looked up to see a small smile on his face. She turned her head down again and to her surprise Zack reached out and pushed a strand of raven hair out oh her face and gently behind her ear. She lifted her head up quickly, her breath had now become erratic and her palms were now warm and slightly clammy.

'What is he doing?' was all she could think at that moment.

Zack took a step forward and took both her hands in his and gulped almost cowardly. "Summer, I uh…. know we've been, umm, best friends for some time…." He looked down feeling his blush creep onto his face. He looked like a little schoolboy again just talking to the first girl he's ever had a crush on. It was cute. ". But, umm…. I li…like you, and I was wondering if you'll be my uh, date for Freddy's graduation party tonight" Summer smiled brightly and hugged Zack happily. Off course she'd actually never planned on going to Freddy's party, but by Zack's side as his date, she was too excited for words.

"So I take it that's a yes?" He grinned widely.

"Yes!!!" She was so happy at that moment that she had forgotten all about her family waiting for her at the car.

"Summer!" Her mum called.

"Oh! Sorry Zack, I gotta go" she turned to look over at her mum watching them, then turned back to Zack at immediately looked down at her hands to hide her blush of embarrassment.

" That's ok, ill pick you up around seven-ish?" He hugged her.

"Ok, see you" she kissed him lightly on the cheek and walked off with one last look back at her dreamy date for the evening then left for home.

**12345432123454321**

Summer was rushing around trying to find something to wear. She wanted to make a good impression. This was her first ever date with the guy she loved. He'd never noticed her up till now.

Summer finally decided on a navy spaghetti strap dress that fell just above the knees. She had only once worn it with her black leather boots and waist coat, like this evening, only difference was it was to an interview for Stanford, which not surprisingly, she received a scholarship to, not that she needed it.

She brushed her hair slowly just humming a little tune of her own. There was a knock at the door just as she put her little silver flower clip pulling back one part of her fringe to the side.

"Summer, Honey" Her mum opened the door and stepped in quietly. "Summer Honey, Zack's here" She smiled small. Summer turned silently to look at her mum. She smiled lightly back and hugged her gently. "Oh my baby girl is all grown up" she smiled into her daughters strawberry scented hair.

"Thanks mum, but I'm only going to a party with a boy" She chuckled lightly. Then kissed her mum' cheek and left downstairs to where Zack was waiting at the door.

"Wow, Summer, you look beautiful…" He had never seen Summer dressed for any occasion other than business, and now he really saw her true natural beauty. He took her hand and kissed it like a gentleman would. Summer smiled and looked at what Zack was wearing. She smiled to herself 'the usual Ramones Band-T and His favourite dark blue baggy jeans with black converse shoes to match. His hair was ordinary like always, still messy and he had a slim brown and black shell necklace around his neck. He looked hot by the naked eye.

"Oh umm, Thanks Zack, I thought I might be a bit overdressed, I mean, the party being t Freddy's and all" she blushed lightly letting a chuckle escape her lips.

"Not at all, you look great. The band is going to be there plus an additional eighty people, you know how popular Freddy is" Zack rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Freddy always loved a party"

"He sure does. So umm…Summer, about this date…I was wondering if after tonight we could maybe, have another…" He blushed lightly.

"Are you trying to ask me to be your girlfriend Zachary Mooneyham?" She smiled brightly.

"What if I was?" He asked a little nervously "What would you think?"

"Well, I would think I'd consider my options first She paused a huge smile playing on her lips and the uneasiness of Zack. " Then I would say yes and kiss you till your left breathless" She giggled. Zack grinned.

"Well then, Tink" She cringed at the nickname Freddy always called her. "Wanna be my girlfriend?" He asked nervously but a little more confidently now that he knew the answer.

"Yes" She smiled and pulled him into an amazingly head-spinning first kiss. Then pulled away and like she promised, he was left breathless, an effect he never though possible.

"Well cool…" He blushed after he caught his breath again. "Shall we young miss?" He held out his arm for her to take and he led her to his beaten up black skyline.

"C'mon lets go already!!!" She giggled, "The night is young!" Then they left in conversation over Favourite music, arguments ensured.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hey people, thanks for reading, hope you like. I'm still getting into this story and I'm sorry it's taking so long. Freddy's party next chapter and I might write in a few surprises for you, well see. Anyway hope you like! Don't forget to review!!! Reviews make me happy, and give me a brief idea if people like it…Well toodles!

Lilly


	3. Chapter 3

Present Day 

'Sometimes as humans, we shield ourselves from harm by becoming cold and heartless just to protect our secrets. Our emotions toy with our shields, but deep down, I guess my shield was always there to protect myself from 'him'

Past: Summer's POV 

Summer and Zack arrived to a full motion party. Music was pumping and to summers dismay there was a lot of dirty dancing and making out. She was never one for the 'wild' side, and besides that there was a lot of underage drinkers from the year below who decided to just join in.

"Wow, this party must be to Freddy's liking! I bet he paid a fortune just to get this room to look like a nightclub!" I yelled to Zack over the music.

"Probably" he laughed and to my surprise took my hand in his. He smiled then led me over to the bar where Freddy had hired a bartender. 'Typical Freddy, flaunts his money'

"Hey what will it be?" The bartender smiled kindly.

"uh straight vodka and a long island iced tea thanks" he turned to look at summer a smile on his face, but the smile faded when he saw her chatting with her ex boyfriend Daniel Roberts their school captain.

"Uh summer?" he handed her the drink and looked at Daniel.

"oh we were just catching up, its been a while."

"oh ok" He looked at Daniel warily.

"Zack, want to dance?" she smiled up at Zack with innocent eyes, he nodded in agreement and the two said bye to Daniel and took to the crowded dance floor.

They started slowly just innocently dancing to the warm beat of the music, but after a later few drinks summer was getting down and dirty, grinding close to several guys, whilst Zack was by the bar in deep conversation with a fellow guitarist friend from class.

Summer was wild, finally she let loose for once and drunk more then she should have. She was dirty dancing right in the centre surrounded by at least 50 other drunk hormonal teenage girls and boys just going with the flow of the music. She was an awesome dancer so far to say. She had taken dance lessons when she was young, however the grinding just came naturally to her and accentuated her wildness.

After a while she started to feel a little dizzy and moved toward a dark corner just out of site of everyone, she had to be alone for the moment away from the people dancing and the loud music which was now giving her a headache.

She leaned onto the wall and grabbed at it so she could focus. The dizziness was starting to make her sick. She wasn't sober, she knew that, but she still had some sense about her, so when someone pulled her against there built body, she felt the familiar tingle and was immediately brought back into a daze.

"Mmmnnn...Freddy" she moaned slightly. He looked down on her with sad eyes and leaned in and slowly left soft burning kisses over her neck and below her collarbone. She moaned again this time a bit louder. The feverish kisses got to her real good. She didn't want it to end, and she didn't care that this was the guy she hated, or the guy that had tormented her all these years. "Freddy" she whispered lightly just so he could hear her, she didn't want to attract attention with her moans.

His hands expertly wandered her small frame lingering on her hip and lightly massaging her abdomen. Slowly they began to move further into the darkness of the empty corner, where coincidently there was a soft black lounge. Freddy turned summer lightly in his arms and continued to kiss her neck but with passion instead of want. "Freddy" she moaned louder again. He moved a hand up to cup her cheek and wander her soft auburn locks.

"Summer" He pulled back slightly and whispered in her ear, blowing slightly. He looked down at her neck and into her eyes. His thumb lightly traced her hip and held her firm. She looked back with lust. Her breathing had become erratic.

She looked deeply into his eyes; they were a beautiful pool of watery sky blue. He was drunk, the dreamy daze and the sincere look just wasn't the real Freddy Jones. Drunk Freddy or not, she still didn't want him to stop. 'You care for him sum, you love him'

He dipped his head slowly and captured her lips in a soft kiss. After a few seconds she gave him entrance and she could taste the sweet taste of rum and coke. She feverishly kissed back and as he moved back down to her neck she lost all control. "Freddy"

Freddy's POV 

'Wrong! What your doing to this girl is wrong!' his mind screamed at him, but still, he couldn't bring himself to let go. 'She's your best friends girl! This has to stop! NOW!' he felt himself pull away and look up into her eyes. "Summer…" this was where he was going to apologise, but when she opened her eyes, he couldn't turn away. This was the girl he hated. 'Not hate, dislike' he corrected himself, then looked down at her trembling body.

His hand found its way slowly to her cheek and brought her mouth slowly towards his. The warmth of her taste and the expert style is what got him. He no longer wanted her for this small amount of time, he needed her touch, something he knew would ruin him, but still he continued trailing his hands over her small figure and leaving burning kisses wherever.

"Freddy!!!" He heard someone calling out to him. He looked up at the dazed, lustful girl lying beneath him and heard her moan in disappointment. 'It wasn't her', he turned to look back out into the crowd and saw a worried blonde searching for him. "Freddy!!!"

"oh shit" he muttered forcefully and pulled quickly away from her. Ignoring Summers moans of protest. Freddy turned to look back at her and caught her saddened eyes for a second, and then he stiffened his composure looking harshly at summer and left into the crowd.

'Jones, you're an idiot' He thought to himself as he recalled the sudden tears in the girls eyes as his harsh glare had surprised her. 'You should have stopped…'

"She's nothing but a rebound" he muttered to himself, glaring t his shoes "nothing more"


End file.
